Cravings
by Relm Wanderer
Summary: When a monster is hungry and craving a certain food they will do just about anything to get what they crave.


_Author's Notes: I don't have enough Xellos/Filia fics and well in thinking about Val and his current egg state this idea popped into my head. Sometimes you just have to write these ideas out or they eat your soul from the inside out. Naturally this didn't come out as nice as it was in my head but then do stories ever? _

_Oh well here's some torturous X/F fluff for you all. Sorry if it sucks, X/F is still pretty new to me._

**Cravings**

By Relm

Filia let out a heavy sigh as she sat on her living room couch. She was tried, very tired. And the cause of her tiredness was slumbering in the basket sitting on her coffee table.

It had been almost half a year since the events that happened with Dark Star. Val whom had been reborn as a baby dragon egg just hatched a few weeks prior.

Given that most dragons choose to walk around in their human forms day to day it was not unnatural to think that the baby ancient dragon sleeping was in a human form. But that wasn't the case. As it was baby ancient dragons were the same as golden dragons. Transforming into a human form required thought and concentration. This wasn't something a baby dragon could manage. So Filia was left with a baby dragon, a rambunctious baby dragon.

Val was extremely active and constantly getting into things. He was but a mere fraction of the size he would eventually grow into and he was already causing more trouble than Filia could handle.

Of course this was only a problem since Filia chose to live in a city with humans. If she was living back near the golden dragon temple it wouldn't matter how big Val could grow. But with no other living golden dragons around being around the temple was just too hard for Filia. Plus she was happy running her antique/mace shop with Jilas and Gravos.

But it was hard to run an antique shop with a baby dragon accidently destroying the antiques. And though Val was still small enough for the small house they lived in he would soon outgrow it.

With another heavy sigh Filia did something she never wanted to do. She put a transformation collar around Val's neck. It made Val's body glow as it transformed him into a little human like baby. Those collars were used typically on young dragons to aid in their transformation training and getting used to being a 'human'. It was not a typical practice to do this to a baby, as it took away their free will as a dragon.

Filia felt miserable as she wrapped the little baby up in a blanket and put him back into the basket. She had not wanted to take away any persons wings, but she was left with little choice.

"Oh my I never thought I'd see the day that you'd clip another dragons wings. How cruel." A voice chided from behind Filia.

Filia snapped her body around to come face to face with Xellos the Trickster Priest. "What are you doing here?" She demanded.

"I came to see how little Val is doing. Though he can't be doing too well as you've trapped in a human form." Xellos opened his eyes and smiled a sinister smile.

"I don't have a choice!" Filia cried out. "He's destroying too many things and he'll get too big!"

"Why are you raising him in a human city? He should be raised around his own kind. Oh wait he can't because your race killed them all." Xellos taunted her. For weeks Xellos had been having this strange craving. Monster feed on negative emotions so things like sadness, anger and fear were some of the most scrumptious emotions around. And no one person's emotions tasted quite like the other. Each person's rage or envy would have a different flavour. Xellos was craving anger and rage. And not just any person's anger, he wanted Filia's anger. Out of all the living creatures Xellos had fed on Filia's emotions were just so delectable. Her anger was always laced with other emotions like the many notes one would get from a fine wine. Her emotions were a beautifully perfect mix that would satisfy any monster's hunger. To say he was addicted to her emotions was an understatement. He _needed_ to feed on them.

He had tried to pacify this craving, but no other person's anger would do. He was a slave to what he craved. He craved Filia, mad as mad can be. So he expected her to boil over with just a few verbal jabs.

But Xellos didn't get what he expected.

Filia's head lowered knowing that Xellos was right. "I should raise him near where his people lived. But I want him to live around people." Anger wasn't welling up in the golden dragon; it was self loathing and sadness.

"Or you just want to live around people and forget what massacres your people committed. How selfish of you. You're denying his own history just so you can feel better about yourself." Xellos tried again.

Filia had closed her eyes in an attempt to will her eyes not to water. But she was unsuccessful, the tears started to fall.

Xellos frowned. This wasn't the reaction he was wanting. Though on any other day Xellos would be more than happy to feed on Filia's sadness. It wasn't something she allowed herself to feel often so this was a rare feast indeed. But it just wasn't what Xellos wanted, he wanted anger. "How pathetic you can't even defend yourself. And here you are a proud self righteous golden dragon and you're crying like a baby. Is that the example you are going to set for him? Are you going to teach him how weak golden dragons are?"

"I'm going to teach him the truth. That my race massacred his. I will not lie to him." Filia insisted trying to wipe the tears from her face. But it was futile as they didn't stop flowing. Since finding out the truth about her people Filia had kept in her emotions and her guilt. She spent all her time trying to deal with everything but the emotions she kept bottled up. As usual all it took was a couple good pokes by Xellos and she was blubbing mess.

"And how is that a good thing? You're going to care and love for a child that will end up hating you. He might even hunt you down."

"If he does I deserve it."

Xellos almost growled in frustration. Filia was so far gone in her spiral of self loathing and depression that not even a bit of anger was going to boil to the surface. The sensible part of his mind told him to feed till he was full regardless of the emotion and leave. Though Xellos considered himself a sensible man (or as sensible as a monster can be) he was a slave to his cravings. 'What can to do to snap her out of this?' He looked around and his sights settled on Val. "Perhaps I should take him from you so that he doesn't get tainted by your golden dragon idiocy."

"Maybe I don't deserve to be raising him at all..." Filia mumbled.

Xellos frowned. 'This isn't working at all! Everything I say is just making her sadder.' He considered many options in his head of things he do to snap her out of her depression. Only one came to mind that could possibly bring forth that anger he so desired. 'Doing that is too extreme... But it could work.'

Sitting down next to Filia on the couch Xellos took off his gloves and brushed his bare fingers against Filia's cheeks wiping away her tears. Quickly before Filia could protest leaned forward while tilting her head up. His lips met hers in a not so graceful kiss. It was hard and it was forceful as Xellos forced himself on her. His arms wrapped around her body as he pulled her close to his body.

At first Filia was unresponsive. Then she gave into the kiss and let her passion mingle with his. That is until Xellos' lips left hers and started travelling down her neck that she remembered who it was that was kissing her.

_SMACK!_

Out came Filia's mace as she gave a good whack to Xellos face. "YOU ANIMAL!" She screamed at him her face red from rage and embarrassment.

Xellos smiled despite the red mace shaped pattern on the side of his face. And he continued to smile as Filia beat the ever living pulp out of him with her mace in a fire raging fit.

Yes monsters would do just about anything for the things they craved. Even kiss the enemy. But dangerous kisses were the best of all and as Xellos found out, just as worthy to crave for.

Oh my, had Xellos developed another new addiction?


End file.
